Cantarella
by kiwirinki
Summary: Two souls, bound by the red string of fate. Heading towards grandeur and distorted ambitions.


Here's a preview for a new story I'm working on. I would love some feedback and what you think about my start. Is it engaging? Does it make you want to read more?

All reads/reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

They found him after two weeks. He came stumbling out onto the main roads leading towards Konoha, where he was born, hated, and forgotten. A body drenched in crimson, from head to toe. Desperation clung to him, a musky cologne that stank with sweat and fear. But most prominent was the scent of blood. His clothes, if you could even call them that, were shreds of his memories of a less painful time, clinging to bruised skin and protruding bones. Tears ran their course leaving behind snakes of grime and dirt, marring his innocent face. Cheeks that should have been rounded with baby fat were alarmingly taught, hollowed dimples robbed of child's purity and naivety. As his chromatic blue eyes met those of the nauseated ANBU, they froze in aghast disposition. A child of five years old, seven at most, already had the haunted eyes of an experient veteran.

No questions were immediately asked. Instead held off until the boy's health was secured. A jutsu was used to knock the boy unconscious, saving him from the pain of recovery and memories of the past trauma. Theories and gossip bruited throughout the ANBU base yet no one seemed to have concrete answers.

Ibiki Morino, top interrogator of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force was called in. A towering man at a whopping six foot and three inches with a head full of scars hidden under a cap. Though his intimidating stature could make the best sweat under pressure, that was not the reason why people squinched at the sight of him. He was known for his methods in extracting potential information. By using baleful jutsus and minatory, adroit mindgames Ibiki was able to inflict mass amount of pain on his victims. All without leaving a physical mark. But that was not the reason why he was here today.

On top of being a spine-chilling, yet extraordinary never the less, inquisitor, Ibiki was also fluent in the art of body language. With just a glance of his obsidian orbs he could read someone like a book. Thus, he was the perfect man to aid in the recovery of the traumatized young boy.

The Hokage sat in a chair alongside the boy's bed as his brows crinkled in concern. He brushed the boy's maroon hair from his forehead and lightly stroked his forehead, careful to avoid the healing wounds. He looked so much like his mother; crimson hair, a strong nose that ended in a slight upturn, delicate face structure, and thin lips. His eyes though, the beautiful prussian blue that were virtually transparent, were carbon copies of his father's.

Naruto was finally awake after three days of being asleep. Yet heavy bags hung under his vapid eyes. The crusted blood was washed off, along with his soiled clothing. Instead, he wore the flimsy hospital gown where countless bruises and cuts were noticeable. When the ANBU carried his debilitated body to the hospital, the doctors and nurses were stunned silent by the sheer number of wounds he sustained. Three cracked vertebrae, broken wrists, dislocated shoulders, one fractured rib on the right and two on the left that threatened to puncture his lung; all of this combined with ragged tendons and shredded muscles. But that wasn't the worse. They would eventually heal, whereas the brand on his shoulder would forever scar both his body and mind, a token from his sadistic assailants.

"Naruto-kun," Ibiki noticed how the boy seemed to flinch at the name, though the Hokage was oblivious. "This is Ibiki-san. He's here to talk to you. Can you say hi?"

Naruto looked at the man in question yet no child-like wonder nor innocence twinkled in his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Hello Naruto-san," Ibiki carefully watched as Naruto's shoulders seemed to relax with the respectful suffix. "My name is Ibiki. It's nice to meet you.

"Can you tell Hokage-sama and I what happened?"

Naruto tensed as his whole body closed in on itself. Fear and dread slipped into his cerulean blue orbs as he quickly looked down at his hands, picking at the dead skin around his fingernails. It seemed the direct approach would not work.

Ibiki took the chair the Hokage offered and slowly sank in the seat, careful not the scare the child. There was silence as Naruto regarded the newcomer with wary propensity, though he didn't outright flinch in horror, much to Ibiki's relief. There was hope for the boy.

"Bird-san," Ibiki turned to address the ANBU standing in the corner who's face was adorned with a mask of a sharp beak, "can you go get our young friend a cup of hot chocolate?"

The ANBU quickly bowed to the Hokage and left the room with silent steps.

Naruto looked at Ibiki curiously, finally responding, "You a good guy?" His head tilted to the side slightly.

Ibiki smiled, careful to not expose his teeth. "Yes. Hokage-sama and I are here to help you."

Naruto pondered the info. The Hokage's and Ibiki's heart broke at the next words that came from the little boy's mouth. "Why didn't chu come when I asked fo' help befo'e?" Big, baby blue eyes stared at the two men.

Ibiki withheld a wince. He dropped from his chair and kneeled next to the wounded boy, mournful obsidian orbs eye-level with his chromatic blue. "Naruto-san, we failed you. We weren't there when you needed us the most and you suffered because of our mistakes. I can't change the past but I can apologize on behalf of the Konoha shinobi. And I promise that I'll protect you from now on with the best of my abilities."

Cobalt ice observed the older man. Finally, as if a screen was drawn, a small smile tugged at the boy's lips, though it didn't warm his eyes. "Thank you Ibiki-san."

The tall man patted the boy's head affectionately and resumed his seat, sorrow burying its way into his heart at the loss of Naruto's childhood.

Bird-san came back and gave the warm cup of cocoa to small, silent boy.


End file.
